Case 1
by Shizaya1398
Summary: BB and L's parents are mysteriously murdered one night. After they are put into Wammy's Orphanage bad things start happening to the children there. Who could be doing this?/ Story better then summary/ PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Miss Murder

**L's POV:**

We didn't know where we were…I mean we kind of knew…but it was too dark to tell exactly where we were. We held hands so we wouldn't lose each other in the darkness, we could probably scream for each other if we somehow let go of each other…but I think we were too scared to even talk right now. Mom and Dad were gone; we had no idea where exactly all we knew is that they were gone. The lights were cut so my guess is they're probably running around the house looking for us…but there aren't any footsteps or the sounds of their terrified voices…so they must be dead.

I guess Beyond saw them get murdered since their blood was splattered all over his white shirt, I had no idea what had happened when the lights turned out. The only thing I heard was my parent's screams, then Beyond ran into the room and tackled me. He didn't really mean to, he was scared and couldn't really see where he was going.

"What should be do now lollipop?" Beyond asked, breaking the dead silence that filled the house, the one thing that came to mind was to get the hell out of the house. The killer could still be here but the doorknob was too high for us to reach, we were only seven and the front door was still locked and closed. So the killer must have come in some other way. He must have broke a window on the lower level of the house to get in; so broken glass is another thing we should look out for.

"First we need to get a phone to call for help, but first we need to find a flashlight so we can find it. Then we need to get downstairs and find something to stand on to unlock the door." I whispered to the other child, I wanted to keep my voice low so the killer didn't know where we were.

"There's so much snow outside now, shouldn't we find some of our winter clothes to?" Beyond suggested, I ignored the question for a moment while I pulled him forward in the direction I thought we'd find a flashlight.

"We don't have time; I want to get us out of here as soon as possible." I said quickly before searching around our room for a flashlight. Everything in our room I had put in specific spots so it would be easy to find, I remember putting a flashlight in the top drawer of my desk. I used my free hand to feel my way around the room until my hand touched the corner or the desk; I moved my hand down to the doorknob and quickly opened it to find the object I was looking for. We both sighed as the room was lit up with the small flashlight, Beyond gasped as I tugged him out of the room and into our parents' bedroom to find one of their cell phone.

"Wait lollipop." Beyond said my nickname a little too loud as he pulled me out of the room; he grabbed the flashlight from me and pointed the light on the floor. I swallowed hard at the sight of the dead bodies; I took a deep breath and moved over to the unconscious woman. I could see her cell phone in her hand, she must have been trying to call for help but wasn't able to in time. I carefully took it from her and went back to Beyond Birthday; we were just about at the stairs when the batteries to the flashlight went out.

"Be very careful." I whispered to the raven haired child as we started walking down the stairs, he must have lost his footing somehow because we both ended up falling forward on the second step. I wrapped my arms around his upper body and head, knowing that was the place that was most vital to children. We held onto each other for dear life as we fell down the hard wood stairs, we landed on our backs when we finally reached the bottom.

"Are you ok?" I asked the other male, who had his face buried in my neck. He slowly nodded and stood up from the ground, I yanked him into the blind spot behind the stairs just in case the killer had heard us. Once I was sure we were safe I checked the cell phone to see if it was still working; thankfully it was. We ran cautiously to the front door and stared up at the locked door.

"Get on my shoulders so you can reach it." Beyond whispered, he let go of my hand and pulled me in front of him. Before I had any time to think of a better plan he had hoisted me up on his shoulders. I quickly turned the lock until it clicked; I turned the knob and opened the door. We both shivered as the winter air hit us like a brick wall, Beyond set me back down on the floor and we both ran out as quickly as out little legs could carry us.

"It's s-so c-cold." The other child breathed as I dialed the police's number, the snow was up to our waists as we trudged through it. Once we got to the sidewalk we sat down and waited for help to come. We huddled close to each other to stay warm, considering it was nearly below zero outside.

"Where do you think we're going to go?" Beyond asked as he lay down on the sidewalk with his head in my lap.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't have any immediate family that can take care of us now, so are we going to be put in a foster home?" The raven asked curiously.

"That's not likely; foster homes are mostly for older children. Since we're still young we're probably going to be put in an orphanage. I'd say a forty percent chance of being put in a foster home…no maybe thirty percent." He rolled his eyes at my deduction powers as the police and ambulance cars arrived. Neither of us moved as the police men stormed into the house, two of the police officers picked us up and put us in the ambulance car to have us checked over. They immediately checked over Beyond first since he was the one with our parents blood splattered all over him.

* * *

><p>"I like our room." Beyond said as he climbed up on the bed they we were instructed by Watari to share for now. I nodded and looked around the small room, Beyond and I were put into an orphanage in England that specifically takes special children. While Beyond was shown around and met the other kids Watari had explained that he thought I could be the greatest detective in the world after getting my grades from my teacher and testing me on a few other things. That was probably the reason why Beyond and I were put in this specific orphanage in the first place. He also explained how the children in this orphanage will be trained like me and when I retire I would have to pick who I'd like to become my successor. I always knew I was pretty smart for my age and so did my parents…but greatest detective in the world smart? I have always been interested in justice and I must admit I have watched some criminal shows.<p>

"So you're going to be the greatest detective in the world some day? That's pretty cool." Beyond said, turning his head to smile at me.

"Yea I guess, you really think I could do it?" I asked, crawling up on the bed next to him; he nodded and moved his hand into mine.

"I always see you watching stuff like CSI and one-hundred percent of the time you are able to tell who the criminal is or at least what type of person would do it and why. It's really amazing; I'm only right about that stuff about ninety percent of the time." I grinned, feeling pretty damn proud of myself now. Beyond sat up in the bed and slid on top of me, he wrapped his arms tightly around my neck and nuzzled his cheek next to mine.

"I think you can do it lollipop."

"Me too, and if you study hard enough maybe you could be picked for my successor. Watari did say you also have very good deduction skills."

"Hm…no I don't think that will happen. I'll never be as great as you; no matter how hard I try you're always better than me at everything. "I flinched at the feeling of Beyond clawing his fingernails into the back of my neck.

"Well…I do admit there is one thing you're better than me at. You know every single horror movie ever made; I think that's pretty cool." Beyond just laughed that laugh that gave me chills, his red eyes glowing with happiness…and something else that I didn't want to believe was true about him.

"Here's my deduction, your destiny is to become the greatest detective in the world. My destiny is something far from anything related to what you're destined to do."

"Oh? And what would that be." The raven laughed again and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Hey you're the one who's going to be the world's greatest detective, figure it out." He laughed before curling up on top of me and falling asleep soundly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I don't know if this totally sucked or was pretty descent but whatever I really like this so whoever flames this just to be mean I don't care. If you have any tips on their personalities for me that'll be great and I'd really appreciate it! I know in some parts in this it wasn't very good by overall I really think I did well; and I really tried and this is my first L X BB fan fiction so go easy on me ok? I'll probably add a few more chapters to this so be prepared because I update daily! So I really hope you liked it and please review, favorite, alert :)<strong>


	2. The Starting Line

**Beyond Birthday's POV**

"Want some?" I asked holding up the jar of jam I was eating towards my twin, L just shook his head and continued working at his desk. I grumbled to myself as I crawled up on the bed to continue eating my delicious cherry jam.

"You've been studying so much for so long; don't you want to take a little break? All the other kids are playing outside in the snow, why don't you come out a play with me." I asked as I shoved another spoonful of the jam into my mouth, again the raven haired child just shook head and continued writing. I sighed and reached under my pillow for my murder mystery novel that I loved so much, anything with blood and murder I just couldn't get enough.

"Just because I'm not going outside doesn't mean you don't have to." Lawliet said, not taking his eyes off of the paper he was writing. I just laughed that creepy laugh and jumped off of the shared bed.

"It's ok; it looks like everyone is coming inside anyway." I said as I looked out the window to see the other children start to re-enter the building. I looked into the empty jelly jar and sighed, I walked towards the door of the small room and opened it in one swift motion.

"I'll be right back, I need more jam. Do you want anything?" I asked, looking back at the identical male.

"Could you get me some cake please?" Lawliet asked, I nodded and walked out of the room. I paid no attention to the children who were getting out of their winter clothes as I walked towards the kitchen. I took out another jar of jam and a piece of cake for my beloved brother; I took one step forward before accidentally tripping over something that had been left on the floor. Luckily I was able to catch myself before I let any of the contents I was holding fall to the floor. The culprit of my fall was a small doll that had been left in the middle of the floor; I carefully placed the jam jar and cake on the counter before picking up the toy.

Then it hit me…that strange feeling in my stomach that made me shiver with adrenaline. My eyes glowed with the many demonic thoughts that filled my skull. I haven't felt like this since the day my parents were brutally murdered, the police were unable to find who had murdered them…in fact I was the only one who knew exactly who did it….

**L Lawliet's POV**

"Almost done…" I thought as I finished his tenth page of the report he had voluntarily offered to do; I made quick work of the project and had time to do an extra eight pages of the report. I took out another piece of paper and started writing neatly before I was interrupted by a loud shriek.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" A female voice screamed, I slid my feet off the edge of his chair and onto the wood floor before running out of the room to see what had happened. All the children, including Roger and Watari, had also ran to the sight to see why Linda had screamed. Her doll had been stabbed threw the head and nailed to the kitchen wall, the young girl screamed again at the sight of her favorite toy. Roger ripped the knife out of the wall and slid the doll off of its blade. Since the doll was stuffed the only real damage was a few rips in the fabric of its head and a missing button eye…but that was already lost before.

"I don't see who could have done it, everyone was outside." Roger said as he placed the knife back on kitchen counter.

"I bet it was him!" Linda yelped pointing at the blonde polish child, he growled and moved forward to her.

"No it wasn't, I was outside with everyone else!" Mello screamed at the female child, he wasn't going to be blamed for something he didn't do.

"It's true; he was outside with everyone else." The albino said as he twirled a piece of his white hair around his finger; Mello's hands went into fists at the sound of Near's voice. He especially didn't want _him_ standing up for him, it just made him even madder.

"If you dust it for fingerprints you can find out who it is, it has to be someone here and you have everyone's fingerprints on file. So it shouldn't be that hard to find out who did it." Everyone's head turned to me…it made me feel a little pride in myself for thinking of the idea first.

"Good thinking L." Watari said as he carefully took the blade and took it out of the room, the rest of the children soon un-crowded to go back to what they were doing before.

"I still think it was you." Linda whispered to the angry blonde before storming out of the room, Mello rolled his eyes and grabbed his red headed friend's wrist before tugging him in the direction of their room. Just as I was about to leave the room Beyond ran in, looking completely out of breath.

**Beyond Birthday's POV**

"What are you running from?" L asked curiously as I tried to catch my breath, I just grinned and shrugged.

"I was playing a game…" I lied before grabbing my brother's hand and leading him in the direction of our room. L just shrugged and followed me to our room; once we got there I let go of his hand and started searching for something under the bed.

"What are you doing?" L asked me as he continued searching for the very important object.

"Just need to get something, you can go back to your work." I said as I rummaged through my bag until I found what I was looking for, I hid the small bottle of clear liquid behind my back just to make sure L didn't see. Luckily he had went back to work at his desk, I ran out of the room with the bottle and got to the bathroom as fast as I could.

"Hm he must have had to go really bad." One of the children I had passed said to the other, the two shrugged and went back to their business. I opened the bottle of liquid and filled a small cup with it; I had to pull up my sleeves so I wouldn't make a mess of things. I grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet and bit down on it hard, knowing how badly this was going to hurt. I carefully picked up the cup and stuck my first few fingertips into the cup of acid; a bit down on the towel hard as my fingerprints were burned. I did this to each one of my fingers before I knew any fingerprints I had left couldn't be traced back to me. I let a few stray tears run down my cheeks as I poured the cup of acid down the drain and discarded the empty cup. I still wanted to keep the leftover acid just in case I needed it for anything; I hid it in my jean's pocket before rushing back to L.

He had finally finished his work and was getting ready for bed when I came into the room; he quickly whipped away the tears that were left on my cheeks. But L was so quick to notice things that it didn't really matter.

"What's wrong B?" L asked a he got into our shared bed, I just shook my head and crawled into bed with him.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I sighed as I turned off the nightstand lamp; I pushed L down on his back and crawled on top of him before pulling the blankets over our bodies. He was used to me sleeping with him; I did this often in our old house as well.

"Roger and Watari couldn't figure out who stabbed Linda's doll, none of the people here had the same fingerprints of what was on the knife." L said, a hint of anger laced his voice.

"Hm…I wonder why?" I said as I buried my face in his neck, hiding my evil grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wow so only a few favorites and Alerts to this…I hope this isn't THAT bad T-T. I tried really hard to keep everyone in character so far and I hope you are all getting interested in this! I don't know if I did anything bad to make some people not like it but if you have any HELPFUL suggestions that will be great! Thanks for reading and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE! The next chapter will be up soon!<strong>


	3. Snowball fights are painful

**BB's POV:**

"Why do you keep watching everyone play outside? If you want to go play with them so bad then go." L said looking back at me; I shook my head and continued to stare at my target.

"I don't want to go outside I'm watching this blonde Polish child, his nickname is Mello isn't it?" I asked curiously as I watched him hit a red headed child hard In the back of the head with a snowball.

"Yes, his real name is Mihael Keehl, he's enemies with Near who real name is Nate River and his best friend is Matt whose real name is Mail Jeevas." L informed me, I had been watching this child for a few days now. I enjoyed how ruff he played with the other children…but whenever he did it to the child know as "Matt" he really didn't mind. It was a little disturbing to see him cause pain to others…mostly because I was the one who wanted to do it.

"Lawlipop want me to get you more cake?" I asked picking up the clear plate that was sitting next to him on the desk; L just nodded and thanked me before I left with a devious plan echoing threw my skull.

_"Time for some fun."_ I thought to myself as I placed the empty plate on the kitchen counter; I left it there before heading outside. I had to be careful that no one would see me so I had to hide behind a few trees until I got close enough to the Polish child. He had his back turned to me and was laughing hysterically after hitting Matt again, but this time he got him square between the eyes.

"You're going to get it now Mels!" Matt said scooping up some snow and packing it into a ball; Mello just continued to laugh at him. I felt that sickeningly twisted feeling again as I bent down to pick up a large rock. After tightly packing it into a shell of snow I made sure I wouldn't be seen when I threw it; I aimed carefully before I swung my arm back and threw it full speed at the back of the blondes head. A smile spread across my face as the snow covered rock hit him hard in the back of the head; he let out a scream that made all the kids stop playing to look at him. Matt was the closest to him so he was the first one to rush to his side.

"Mello what happened?" Matt asked nervously as he bent down next to the blonde who was holding the back of his head.

"Something hard hit me in the back of my head!" Mello screamed angrily; the children gasped when they saw Mello's bleach blonde hair being stained with his dark red blood. I watched a few of the kids run inside to get help; in the meantime Matt helped Mello stand so he could go inside. After they were all inside I quickly slipped in and went back into the kitchen to get L his cake. I knew what I did was wrong…but hey it made me happy for once in my life. Once I got back to my room I growled under my breath when I saw L talking with that albino child know as "Near".

"Linda said that she saw someone throw that rock at the back of Mello's head but she couldn't really tell who since they were hiding behind a tree. I'm sure that person wasn't just "playing" or "he didn't know the rock was in there". Near suggested

"Like what happened with Linda's doll, that surely wasn't an accident. Someone is really getting some kind of sick kick out torturing the students here. Even after doing a fingerprint test on the knife that was used to stab Linda's doll we weren't able to find a match." L said as he went through all the children's names and profiles mentally.

"There is a possibility that someone could have smudged the fingerprints in the data base so they weren't able to find a match. If we have Watari take fingerprints of everyone again then check the fingerprints on the knife we'll find the person who stabbed Linda's doll and most likely the person who intentionally hurt Mello."

"I've already asked Watari to do that; I really need to find who's doing this before someone gets seriously hurt."

"You wouldn't call a head injury including a concussion serious?"The albino asked as he clutched the blank puzzle in his hands.

"Maybe I didn't word that right; what I meant was I'm afraid whoever is doing this might get even more violent. First he attacked an inanimate object and then he attacked an innocent child…well I wouldn't call Mello _completely_ innocent but you get the picture. Next I would think this person would try to break one of the student's bones or even push them down the stairs." L said feeling a little frustrated at the moment.

"I'd give that possibility an seventy to eighty percent chance, so yes it would be vital to find this person soon." L nodded as he watched Near walk back to his room with his blank puzzle in his hands.

"Here's your cake Lawlipop." I said handing him the plate with his favorite type of cake, L smiled and took it from me. From the corner of my eye I could see Near staring at me with a suspicious look; my eyes locked with his as L went back into our room. An evil smile spread across my face as he continued to stare at me, after a while I decided that was enough and went back into the shared room.

"So what were you talking to Near about?" I asked as I went to go sit on our bed, I took out one of my favorite murder mysteries and snuggled comfortably on the white sheets.

"He's one of my heirs so I thought I would discuss what was happening to the students here since he's first in line."

"Oh, what do you mean by that?" I asked curiously, even though I already knew the answer I wanted to get all the information I could to see how much they knew about who was doing all this.

"Watari thinks that someone is trying to hurt the students here so he asked me to help him figure out who is doing this. Near came to me with some information on the topic so I decided to discuss it with him about it."

"So I'm guessing technically this is your first real case "Mr. Greatest Detective in the world"." I teased, feeling a little joy out of it.

"I don't deserve the title "greatest detective in the world" yet, once I solve this case I just call myself a detective. I'll have to solve the hardest cases on record." L said, he really didn't sound nervous about it…more like excitement; but I could never tell with him, he's so indifferent.

"You're the smartest person in the world; I know you're going to be great someday." L looked back at me and smiled.

"Thanks, after this case the next case I'm dedicating myself to is the case on who killed our parents." My twin said in his serious tone of voice. My hands gripped the book I was holding at that comment.

**L's POV:**

"You've been working so hard today, would you please just come to bed?" BB said as he turned on the nightstand light. It was already 3am, although I really didn't care how tired I was.

"Watari informed me a few hours ago that even with the new fingerprints there still weren't any finger prints that matched the once on the knife. I'm not going to bed until I figure out how this is possible." I said angrily as I continued to stare at the desk with nothing on it. My eyes widened when I felt BB wrap his arms around my neck from behind. Why did he always have to act like that towards me? We are brothers so anything like this is just wrong…well technically we weren't blood related. My parents adopted him one day after he was left on our doorstep; they thought it was remarkable that we looked alike so instead of giving him up to an orphanage they decided to keep him.

"Please come to bed Lawlipop, I can't sleep without you." Beyond mumbled into my collar bone, it was pretty late so I decided to obey and get in the bed with him. Like every other time we slept in the same bed he wrapped every part of himself around me to make sure I wouldn't get up to do any more work once he fell asleep.

"Beyond…can I ask you something?" I asked as I lay my head on the moderately soft pillow.

"Sure, I'll answer any question you have." BB said while keeping his head rested on my chest, listening to the sound of my heartbeat which was somewhat of a lullaby to him.

"Why don't you like playing with the other children?" I asked curiously.

"Because I'm dangerous…and they're all afraid of me." Beyond said simply.

"Huh? Why do you think that?"

"Because it's true…but it's ok I don't really like any of them either. I'd rather stay here with you anyway, I feel bad if I just leave you here by yourself. I know you said you don't mind, I just still don't like you being alone."

"_Sigh_….thanks…oh and I have one more question. Before when I said that Near was next in line for the L name you didn't really have any reaction to it. I know you wanted to be next in line for it."

"Haha to tell you the truth I'm not that much interested in becoming your successor, there's something else I'm much more interested in doing."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Hey your supposedly becoming "the world's greatest detective", figure it out." Beyond laughed that insane laugh again before falling asleep in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It took me hours to write this so I hope you really like it! I really love this so please review to tell me what you think and thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Suspison and Stairs

**BB's POV**

"_Do you really think this is a good Idea? Beyond will be devastated if he ever found out about this." My mother said as she starred nervously at the official documents. _

"_Well is he really going to know? You know how smart L is, I know he's going to go far in his life…but Beyond isn't really…developed in the mind…I know you don't want to do this but you know it really will benefit him if we put him in a mental hospital…" My father said sitting next to the short, black haired woman._

"_Yes I know he really needs to be put in there, after what he did to that child in school and…that look in his eyes afterwards…I can tell he's really lost his mind. But how can I separate him from L? They're like best friends…and what if they never let Beyond out of the mental hospital? I don't want him to waste his life in there!"_

"_I know it'll be hard for all of us but when we agreed to take care of BB we promised that we'd do everything we could to make sure his healthy and well. Right now he's not healthy, he's very sick in the mind and I think it will be good for him to be in there for a while. If we start him off at this young age he'll get the help he needs and it'll be easier for him to adapt to it; I bet by the time he's a teenager they'll release him."_

"…_And what if they don't? What if he never gets better?" My mother said looking up at her husband with tears in her eyes; he sighed and hugged her tightly._

"_Well that's why we're putting in our Will that if something were to happen to us that L would take control of our fortune… and the decision on whether or not to keep BB in the mental hospital."_

"_I just feel so guilty that we're not giving anything to him…he is our adopted son after all."_

"_I know and of course I love him like he was my own…but this really is for the best. We can fill out the paper work for Beyond to be put in the mental hospital tomorrow." _

_I stood there…silent…after overhearing everything they had just said….how could they? The people who called me their "son" had left me nothing in their Will and were planning to put me in a damn mental hospital! How could they do this to me? I wasn't crazy….well….NO I was __NOT__ crazy! I ran down the steps of my house and out the back door to the side of the house. I smiled evilly at the sight of the medal box that controlled the buildings electricity. I opened it and clutched the handle tightly before pulling it down; I almost broke out laughing at the sound of my so called "parents" yelps of confusion. _

_I had to be quick if I wanted to do this right, who knows how long it would take for my "dad" to come outside to see what had happened to the electricity. I ran back to the back door but unfortunately it had locked when I had closed it; not giving it much thought I took a few steps back and crashed into the kitchen window._

"_Someone's trying to break in!" I heard a female voice scream, I quickly got to my feet now ignoring the extreme pain I was feeling from having broken glass imbedded in my skull and arms. I grabbed one of the kitchen knives and held it behind my back before I let out a blood curdling scream._

"_Mommy, Daddy help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I heard heavy footsteps run down the stairs as I continued to scream and cry. Thin arms picked me up and pulled me back away from the broken glass._

"_Go get L and bring him and BB in our room, I'll try to find whoever got in." My "mother" nodded to the order before she started running back up the stairs with me in her arms. She went straight to her bedroom to find a flashlight so it would be easier to find L…but she'd never make to his room…_

_I swung my arm back a stabbed it into the back of her neck, she let out a horrific scream before collapsing to her knees. I twisted the knife to make sure that she was completely dead; I pulled the knife out and sat a few inches away from the body, now screaming for my "father". He ran in only seconds later and almost fainted at the sight of his wife's dead body. _

"_H-He g-got m-mommy!" I cried as I reached my arms up towards the male, he picked me up in his arms and started backing out of the room._

"_Where the hell are you?" My father screamed with tears in his eyes, he shined the light of his flashlight around in a panicked state. I clutched onto his shirt tightly and continued to cry hysterically into his shoulder._

"_It's ok, everything will be ok." My father said, trying to get me to be quiet. He gasped when the batteries to the flashlight went out, I heard him swallow hard as he walked back into the room where his dead wife lied. He bent down to pick up her flashlight but before he could even touch it and stabbed the bloody knife into the back of his skull. His screams filled my ears as his convulsing body collapsed onto the floor; I ripped out the knife and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand. After removing the fingerprints from the base of the knife I dropped everything and started running towards my shared room where my brother was standing with a petrified expression._

"Beyond….Beyond wake up!" I heard my brother's voice say as he gently shook my sleeping body; my eyes shot open to see his tired expression. I looked over at the alarm clock to see that it was five am.

"Hn…what's wrong Lawlipop?" I asked as I slowly sat up in the bed.

"You were talking and kicking in your sleep, were you having a nightmare?" My double asked curiously, a twisted smiled spread across my face as I moved closer to him and let my tired head fall on his shoulder.

"Not really…it was actually kind of funny." I said, laughing a little at the inside joke. "Oh" was my brother's plain response.

"Sorry if I woke you up." I said looking up at L with my most innocent red eyed look; L grinned and patted my head.

"You didn't wake me up; I've been up for a half hour now. This case of who is hurting the children here is really bugging me, I hardly slept last night." I laughed again and started twirling his hair around my fingers.

"Don't let it get to you; if anyone can solve this case it's going to be you." I closed my eyes and let myself falls asleep with my head on his shoulder. Surprisingly he let me stay like that for a whole half hour before he laid me back don in our bed.

"Lawlipop, can I ask you a question?" I said turning on my side so I could see him sitting at his desk.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you like me?" I asked, I didn't really see any reaction from him to the weird question.

"Of course I like you; you're my brother after all."

"Yea….but what if I did something bad? Would you still like me?" L was quiet for a moment which really got me nervous.

"Did you do something bad Beyond?" L asked, turning back to look at me with those serious eyes.

"Yes…I ate the piece of cake you were saving for breakfast." I lied; L just turned back to his paperwork and started writing again.

"I forgive you…please don't say things like that anymore…you scared me for a moment there." I smiled and got up from the bed. I snaked my arms around the back of his neck from behind and nudged my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again…can I ask you another question?"

"Yes, ask me whatever you wish."

"Do you suspect me? Do you think that I'm the one who stabbed Linda's doll and hurt Mello?" I asked; I made sure not to show any signs of my nervousness.

"….I suspect everyone in the orphanage, that's why I had Watari do something so the next time this person tries to hurt one of the children we'll be able to catch him."

"…So you do suspect me…that's fine, I would be surprised if you didn't…Hm what exactly did you have Watari do?"

"I'm sorry but I don't want to reveal any information like that for good reasons." I un-wrapped my arms from L's neck and walked out of the room in a bit of annoyance. I felt his wide eyes staring after me as I slammed the door behind me. I was sure that he got his percentage of suspecting me from that Near child, how dare he tell my brother that I might be behind all of this!...even though it was true I still didn't like him pointing fingers at me. My eyes locked onto a white haired male walking up the stairs with a puzzle box in his hands, A smile spread across my face as I bounded up the stairs after him. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and pulled him to the top step. Before he could say anything I held one of my hands over his mouth and wrapped my other arm tightly around his slender body so he wouldn't be able to escape. He struggled a bit while I turned him around so we were facing the stairs.

"This is your punishment for doing this to me…goodbye Nate River." I whispered in his ear before pulling him back and throwing him down the stairs. He let out a yelp before his side hit the third step from the top. Another twisted smile spread across my face as I watched his injured body finally land on the last step; he moved his hands underneath his body and tried to stand as blood dripped from the side of his head and his nose. I skipped merrily down the stairs to see no one was running down the hallways to help him…although I did hear a few people's voices questioning if someone had fallen down the stairs. I bent down next to him and screamed, luring a few of the children to his finally unconscious body.

"Someone pushed him down the stairs!" I yelped in my best fake panicked voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I looked back at the first three chapters to this and found a few grammar and spelling errors. I fixed them all and made sure that all the ones in here were fixed to! I apologies for those stupid mistakes. Please review and favorite this story! Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter!<strong>


	5. The Finish Line

**L's POV:**

"Put a different angle of the video on each monitor." I ordered Watari; I had him set up cameras all over the building so I would be able to catch whoever was doing all of this. Luckily before Near was thrown down the stairs the camera's were already set up into place. While he was in the infirmary for his head injury and broken wrist he was able to recall that it was a male who had pushed him; Judging by his voice and how strong this person was. It didn't take long for Watari to pull up the tape images; I swallowed hard when the person's face came up on the monitor…

"_Beyond…." _I stared at the monitor for god knows how long; that twisted smile that spread across his face just sent chills down my spine.

"So we know Beyond Birthday was behind all this, what do you propose we do?" Watari asked; I stared at the monitors a little longer before finally speaking up.

"Bring Beyond in here, I'll have him arrested but first I want him to admit to the murder of our parents. The percentage of him being behind that is very high." Watari nodded before leaving the room to get him.

**Beyond's POV:**

"Beyond Birthday, L would like to see you for a moment." Watari said while I continued to watch my favorite horror movie.

"Does he really need to see me right now? It's almost to the part where the girl gets her guts ripped apart." I whimpered, not taking my eyes off of the screen. A few other kids had come to watch the movie with me but got to scared and left only five minutes into it.

"Yes, it's a very urgent matter." I sighed and paused the movie before following him towards a small room; he led me into it before closing the door behind me. Looking around all I really saw was a wall covered in TV monitors, a lot of computers, and my brother sitting in a chair not too far away.

"Hey Lawlipop, what did you need me for?" I asked as I approached him…he actually looked a little…sad.

"Take I seat, I want to talk to you about something." Lawliet said in his usual serious tone, I sat in the desk chair next to him with a wide smile spreading across my face.

"Beyond…I know you were in the room when mother and father were murdered, do you know who killed them? Did you see the persons face or what kind of clothes he was wearing?" I was caught a little off guard at the question, but decided to answer anyway.

"No, he cut the power before he killed them. It was pitch black so I couldn't see a thing, he probably didn't know I was in the room so he didn't bother trying to find anyone else after he killed our parents." I lied; L took in a deep breath a looked me straight in the eyes.

"Beyond…did you kill them?" He flinched when I jumped out of my chair; how the hell could he ask me that?

"What are you talking about? I would never kill our parents." I said angrily, L just continued to stare at me indifferently.

"I know they were planning to put you in an insane asylum; did you overhear them talking about it? I know you're not too well in the head Beyond, if you heard that I can assume that you would do anything to prevent yourself from getting put in there." I turned my head away from him as my fists clenched in anger.

"So what if I did overhear them say how they were going to throw me in some insane asylum then leave everything in their Will to you? I wouldn't kill them because of that."

"So you did overhear them…you were afraid weren't you? That they were never going to let you out of there…or were you afraid of never seeing me again? I know you have an unusual likeness for me even though I'm your half brother; you killed our parents so you wouldn't be away from me didn't you?" I swallowed hard and tried to keep myself calm.

"I'm not crazy…and I didn't kill our parents…I never hurt anyone." I said, my voice sounded a little shaky as I spoke.

"Don't lie to me BB, I have proof that it was you who pushed Near down those stairs. I'm sure that he's not the only one you've hurt correct?"

"I didn't hurt anyone." I repeated, I couldn't admit that it was me who had done everything L was accusing me of.

"I have video evidence that it was you; and there were no other fingerprints on our parent's dead bodies then yours. You killed them and you're the one who hurt the children here. I had Watari check our room; he was able to find a bottle of acid in your suitcase. I'm assuming that's what you used to burn your fingerprints so we wouldn't be able to trace the fingerprints on the knife back to you." Lawliet said; I didn't know what to say to him at this point. He knew I was the murderer…he had proof that I hurt those children.

"Beyond, if you can look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't do all of this then I won't have you arrested." I took in a deep breath and slowly picked up my head to look at him; I felt tears well up in my eyes as his eyes locked with mine. I couldn't take it anymore, that_ feeling_ now became an agony that drove throughout my body. L's eyes widened as I shot forward and grabbed his roughly be the shoulders, we fell onto the hardwood floor with me holding him down.

"You've gone crazy Beyond…that's why your real parents gave you up. They knew you were crazy and they didn't want to deal with you, so they handed you off to my family." L said as my tears fell down onto him, my teeth grounded together as those words rang through my ears.

"I'm not crazy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, more tears fell down my cheeks as he stared up at me with wide eyes.

"You need help Beyond; your too young to be arrested but you're not too young to be put into an insane asylum. I'll have you put in one and I promise I'll visit you as much as I can."

"Liar! You'll start to visit me but then when you become a big time detective you'll forget about me. You'll leave me in that place to rot and die." I had to hold myself back from moving my hands up to strangle the other male. I flinched when I felt his hand go up and press against my cheek; he wiped away a few tears before sliding me off of his body.

"I'll have Watari call up the nearest insane asylum so some of the nurses there can come and pick you up." L said as he got to his feet and went to one of the computers; my eyes were locked on the back of his head as he called in Watari. I almost jumped when I heard the door behind me creek open, I looked up to see two men dressed in white standing behind me.

"You already had them waiting outside didn't you?" I asked as the men started strapping me in a straight jacket, L just nodded without taking another look at me….he could even look at me…

_Years later…._

"Beyond you have a visitor." My nurse said to me through the loudspeaker above my head; they had put that in since the last time my nurse had come in I almost strangled her to death. Well…she had a large needle for my medicine…and I got scared…so she had it coming! I slowly got up from the white bed and walked forward to the large window that looked out into the hallway. I had been locked up in this damn place for the last eighteen years; they only let me out an hour a day which really got on my nerves.

"Hello Beyond, you look well." L said as he stood on the other side of the glass, I had my hands tucked in my white pants pockets as my eyes locked with is.

"Tch not really, apparently I'm still too dangerous to interact with any other of the patients here. So how long has it been since we've seen each other? Sixteen years?" I asked, L just sighed and shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

"I've been training really hard and solving a lot of cases, I just didn't have the time to…"

"Yea I get it, you don't have to explain to me." I interrupted; I didn't want to hear his smartass explanation.

"I just thought I'd come here to say goodbye." My eyes widened when he said those words.

"What do you mean? Now that you're a great detective you can't be seen around me?" I asked angrily, L just shook his head and sighed again.

"You know I've been working on the Kira case for a while now right? This was the only time I was able to come and see you, and most likely the last time. Kira is killing all the criminals and since technically you are a criminal I'm afraid you're going to die soon. And in the process of capturing Kira there's a good chance I also might be murdered…so I just thought we say our goodbyes now." I knew what he was talking about, and I was well aware that I would be murdered by Kira soon.

"L…even though we're not blood related I always thought of you as my brother. I know that before all this happened you wanted me to work with you to fight evil and bring forward justice…I'm sorry it had to end like this…with me being the evil you had to fight." I said sadly, I couldn't even look at him now.

"Beyond I don't think you are evil, whatever happened to make you this way wasn't your fault. You feel guilty for what you've done so I don't think you are a criminal; I know you only did it to be close to me. If we survive this I'll have you taken out of this place, and have you put somewhere were Ill be able to contact you on a daily basis." I smiled and looked up at the man I called my brother…my only friend…

…_..thump_

My eyes widened at the shooting pain I started to feel in my left arm, I threw both my hands up against the glass as I slowly started to slide down to my knees.

"L….I always knew I'd die here…." I gasped before collapsing on the ground.

**L's POV:**

I knew he would die today, the Kira worshippers had done everything they could to put up old and new criminals faces on TV. Once I saw Beyond's picture and name be released I knew today would be his last day on earth. I watched nurses and doctors rush into his room and try to revive him, but I knew it was no use. He was dead…my brother…was murdered.

"I'll see you soon Beyond." I whispered before leaving the doctors to continue to try saving his already taken life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry this last chapter was so creepy. Thank you for anyone who had read this and I really hoped you all liked it. This is indeed the last chapter and if there are any tips you want to give me then I'd be happy to hear them. I will not read any comments that just trash the story instead of giving my helpful advice. Thank you again and please don't forget to review! <strong>


End file.
